pokeCats
by Walking in moonlight
Summary: when Ash,Dawn and Brock are turned into cats they must find a way to turn back There that is basicly the story,


hey I'm a little surpised no one thought of doing this sort of version, I mean it is really common yet there is none in the pokemon section and some charactors maybe out of charactors and there will be spoilers for Night secrets because those are the clans I am basing it in, okay on with the story,

* * *

><p>PROLOGE:<br>Ash opened his eyes and saw a lake glittering in morning sun, he felt smaller and tried to get up but felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and fell back again,'What happened?' thought Ash lieing in the dust, he looked around and saw a black creature that looked simeler to a glameow but was gray and had a long stripe tail, there was another lieing next to it which was brown and had tabby stripes,  
>Ash saw the gray one stand up but blacked out before he could see it's face,<p>

(A/N:Flashback time,)  
>"In your face," said Meowth as Team rocket finished there incredibaly annoying theme song and then Meowth flicked a switch and the large machine glowing yellow,"Our Formation machine will turn you into something so slow that we just run in and grab Pickachu," Ash started bashing against the cage, Dawn and Brock were Lying in the corner still unconsious,<br>"LET'S US OUT!" shouted Ash still bashing against the cage,  
>"Um let us think about it, NO!" said Jessie with a evil grin,"Won't this thing work any faster,"<br>"Don't touch th..." said Meowth as Jessie pressed a button and it all went white,

'Oh that's what happen,' thought Ash comeing to,  
>"Hello," said one of the creatures looking at Ash with brown stone coloured eyes,<br>"Uh hi," said Ash still lying on the ground,  
>"You gonna get up," said the Creature Gray pelt some how glowing in the sun,<br>Ash lifted himself up and then fell down,  
>"Uh nope," said Ash looking at the creature,<br>"What are you?" asked the creature looking at Ash with curious eyes,  
>"Uh Human," said Ash 'wow this creature is stupid,'<br>"No your not," said the Creature, Ash looked down and saw he was covered in thick black fur and had a long tail and paws,  
>"WHAT THE HECK AM I?" shouted Ash jumpping up frantically and falling down again,<br>"I'm not sure?" said the Creature looking at him,  
>"Well you should know you're one," said Ash about to hit the Creature in the back of the head,<br>"Well I wasn't always this way," said the creature with a annoyed look,"By the way my names Dawn,"  
>'Dawn! it was Dawn how did she end up like this,' thought Ash looking at Dawn,<br>"Dawn it's me Ash," said Ash looking at Dawn and finaly standing up  
>"Ash what happened to you?" asked Dawn walking round Ash, her tail stuck straight in the air,<br>"I'm not sure?" said Ash, he looked over and saw the brown creature comeing over with it's tail stuck up in the air,  
>"Uh hi, I'm Brock," said the Brown creature,<br>"Brock!" shouted Dawn running up and knocking Brock to the ground,  
>"Uh nice to meet you to," said Brock squished under Dawns weight,<br>"It's me Dawn," said Dawn getting up off of Brock,  
>"Dawn," said Brock getting up then looked over at Ash,"Then I guess that's Ash,"<br>"In the flesh," said Ash then looked down,"Well in the fur,"  
>"What happened to you guys," said Brock,<br>"Don't ask," said Dawn,  
>"Well what are we supposed to do now," said Ash looking around,<p>

Ash looked around and saw group of creatures comeing towards them, a white one with a brown head and tail, a golden one with stripes, a gray one with a split tail,another golden one with brown ears and paws and a small black one,  
>"What are you doing in our territory," said the White one looking at Ash with wild eyes,<br>"We're not sure," said Ash,  
>"Who are they?" asked the Small black one,<br>"Loners Nightpaw," said the Golden tabby,  
>"Should we take them to camp Shreddedtail," said the White one with the brown head and tail,<br>"Yes Eaglesong," said the Gray one with the split tail,  
>"I hope they don't decide to stay, Gorseheart that would mean another useless mouth to feed," said the Golden one with the brown head and tail to the golden tabby,<br>"Don't say that Lightfang," said Gorseheart,"We don't even know if they are useless or not,"  
>"Come on we're takeing you to camp," said Eaglesong Ash nodded his head and the gang followed them when the group started walking,<p>

The camp was filled with creatures of different colour and sizes,  
>"This is Frostclan camp," said Eaglesong,<br>"Could I show them around PLEASE?" asked Nightpaw looking at Eaglesong with pleading eyes,  
>"After they visit Featherstar," said Eaglesong,<br>"Fine," said Nightpaw pouting and Eaglesong lead them to a huge Den,

Inside the den there was a large nest and a gray and white creature,  
>"Hello Eaglesong," said the Creature looking at Eaglesong,<br>"Hello Featherstar," said Eaglesong,  
>"Who are they?" asked the Creature which must have been Featherstar looking at Ash, Dawn and Brock,<br>"Loners we found in our territory," said Eaglesong,"Do you want us to chase them off,"  
>"No I have something I want to ask them," said Featherstar coming up to them,"Would you like to join Frostclan?"<p>

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger sort of,<br>Well there will be links in my story for people that want to see what I believe Ash, Dawn and Brock would look like as Cats,


End file.
